Luna de Calabaza
by catlover1998
Summary: ¿Cómo se sentiría Peridot después de la ida de Lapis Lazuli? En especial cuando estas dos se han fusionado. Una vista a nuestra querida Doritos Kawai y cómo sería una fusión entre su compañera y ella. Advertencia: final sin pañuelo de lágrimas ni necesidad de cortarse las venas con una galleta de soda


**Pareja: Lapis x Peridot**

" **Estos personajes no me pertenecen pero espero secuestrar algún día a su creadora"**

* * *

 **Luna de Calabaza**

Lapis Lazuli amaba la luna; desde su forma ovalada hasta la luz cálida que proyectaba en las noches decorando como un velo espectral el granero en el que solía vivir.

Peridot recordaba muy bien cómo la gema podía durar horas bajo la luz de las estrellas observando al satélite terrestre con unos ojos que se remontaban a un pasado lejano, a un pasado oscuro.

Ella vivía la nueva era, sin guerras ni devastaciones o dolor innecesario

De vez en cuando - casi siempre- surgía el deseo de querer salvarla de aquella tristeza e incertidumbre que trataba de ocultar bajo un semblante que solo reflejaba apatía o hastío.

Ahora, desde que ella se había marchado, se sentía traicionada y la costumbre de la gema había quedado impregnada en su ser.

Comprendía la tranquilidad que sólo daba la noche aunque el frío le parecía horroroso. Cada vez que podía salía con Calabaza, su manta favorita (su única sábana) y una taza de chocolate caliente que Steven le pudiera regalar.

Una táctica nueva que aprendió era que Universe no podía negarle nada mientras pusiera cara de perro apaleado

Era inevitable que bajo la oscuridad que nublaba a la Tierra en aquellas horas en la que el Sol no estaba, no recordará la noche invernal en la que Lapis y ella se fusionaron- o eso creía- todo fue tan rápido y fugaz que minutos después no estuvo segura de lo que sucedió.

Y eso era una proeza ya que una gema de su calibre e inteligencia nunca solía escapársele ningún detalle:

 _ **"28 de diciembre, 3: 00 am  
**_ _Es de madrugada en el planeta Tierra, me hayo oculta bajo las mantas de algodón que me dio Steven, curiosamente tiene la imagen de una dona parlante.  
_

 _Le pregunté a Steven donde podía conseguir una también pero me dijo que no era posible  
_

 _Nota: conseguir una dona parlante que sea amigo de Calabaza. Lapis también quiere una.  
_

 _*Retomando grabación, no concilio el sueño. Creo que estoy enferma: mi pecho late más rápido de lo normal, mis manos están muy sudorosas, la frente me arde, tengo un nudo en la boca del estómago, me siento muy emocionada y eso me provoca ganas de ir al baño… ¡Pero yo no necesito ir al baño! Soy una gema… Bueno, soy una Crystal Gems; en realidad, una de las más eficientes. Muchos éxitos se deben a mi habilidad a la hora de planificar y mi capacidad para enfrentar el peligro  
_

 _Sin embargo, ese no es el punto, quizás sufra de una grave enfermedad. Tengo miedo de que pueda ser mortal. En todo caso, el granero cuenta con suficientes objetos para crear una maquina criónica. Quizás congele mi cuerpo hasta que las chicas puedan conseguir una cura.  
_

 _Si ya no estoy aquí... Lapis te obsequio la temporada de Camp Pining Hearts completo y las teorías que he hecho. Por favor, verifica si tuve razón (a puesto a que sí); y cuida de Calabaza  
_

 _Steven, puedes quedarte con el marciano de peluche y riega mis plantas. Lapis odia hacerlo.  
_

 _Amatista, Perla y Garnet, sé que mi arte debería formar parte de un museo para las futuras generaciones humanas pero en vista de que han sido un grupo significativo para mí. Pueden quedárselo  
_

 _ **Fuera, Peridot  
Nota: documentare mis progresos hasta llegar a la etapa final"**_

 _ **"28 de diciembre, 7 pm  
**_ _Hable con Steven después de que me consiguió construyendo el armatoste, al parecer Lapis cree que estaba exagerando y fue en busca de 'apoyo' para hacerme entrar en razón.  
_

 _Él dijo que no estaba enferma y que mi malestar provenía de la noche anterior que pase con Lapis._ _No había documentado nada hasta el momento, aun no estoy muy segura de lo que paso, pero quizás me haya fusionado accidentalmente con Lapis._ _Fue una de las experiencias… Más, um, asombrosas_

 _Todo comenzó después de ver el último capítulo de la temporada de Camp Pining Hearts- Lapis cree que yo estoy obsesionada pero eso es mentira-. Tan sólo trato de analizar posibles escenarios futuros que puedan presentarse en la serie… Aunque a ella también le gusta hacer lo mismo pero con menor intensidad  
_

 _Bueno, después de una maratón de Camp Pining Hearts, Calabaza quería dar un paseo.  
_

 _La noche estaba más estrellada que otros días, hacía mucho frío así que salí con mi manta sobre mi espalda. Lapis se puso su franela deportiva y lo shorts de cuando era Bob en aquel partido de béisbol con las tontas rubíes  
_

 _Al salir me di cuenta que las Posentias florecían, los humanos le dicen Flor de Pascua porque al parecer no tienen la capacidad de memorizar los nombres poco ordinarios de algunas plantas  
_

 _Calabaza también se fijó en ellas y tuve que evitar que se las comiera o pisará. Lapis veía divertida la escena como sí que mataran el esfuerzo que he puesto para que crecieran fuera un chiste; bajo el sol y sin agua.  
_

 _Tome unas cuantas mazorcas y comimos mientras Calabaza estaba echado boca arriba. Bueno, yo comí, Lapis sólo jugaba con la comida.  
_

 _La mire por un rato, no estoy segura de que se haya percatado. Pero la observaba de la misma manera en la que ella ve la luna  
_

 _Le dije exactamente:  
_

 _-No puedo creer que la temporada de Camp Pining Hearts tarde tanto en estrenarse- a lo que ella dijo- ¡Sí! – pero, no sonaba convencida. ¡Ni siquiera me veía a los ojos!  
_

 _Así que tome más valor y le pregunté- ¿Te sientes bien? Digo…. Ah… ¡Tus ojos se ven irritados!- quizás debí tener más valor  
_

 _-¿Eso crees? ¿Se ven rojos?  
_

 _\- No tan rojos, sabes. Algo parecido a la yema de un huevo  
_

 _\- Eso no suena bien, Peridot  
_

 _-Hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no suenan bien, Lapis  
_

 _-Cómo digas…  
_

 _Me quede unos minutos en silencio después de su respuesta  
_

 _-Sabes, el cielo se ve precioso esta noche  
_

 _-Para mí se ve igual que otras noches  
_

 _No supe que decir otra vez y me mareaba, porque se estaba transformando en algo constante  
_

 _¿Por qué cuando intentas sacar cualquier tema de conversación la gente se esfuerza en no responder?  
_

 _-Disculpa Peridot… He estado de mal humor  
_

 _'YA ME DI CUENTA'  
_

 _-No te preocupes… Eso es normal. O eso me dijo una vez Steven. El siempre canta alguna canción para relajarse. ¿Tú no conoces una?  
_

 _-¡No! No soy una buena cantante- afirmó con un mejor semblante  
_

 _-Mentirosa, tienes cara de artista. No como mis obras maestras, pero no está mal  
_

 _-No conozco ninguna canción, Peridot  
_

 _-No es necesario, la música es la voz del alma. Sólo di lo que sientes  
_

 _Lapis enmudeció por un tiempo mayor a lo que yo consideraría prudencial y convertir el ambiente en un lugar incómodo  
_

 _-Podría comenzar yo  
_

 _-No te aseguro que cantaré después  
_

 _-No es importante, solo escúchame- respondí sin poder apartar mi mirada de la suya. Focalice mis energías en obtener mi mejor timbre de voz  
_

 _Ojitos de oro del cielo  
veo brillar las estrellas  
y sean grandes o chicas  
todas están siempre bella_

 _Dije, señalando al cielo por encima de nosotros. Ella me veía y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro_

De qué serán que parecen  
diamantes de mil reflejos  
cuántas serán, nadie sabe  
están muy lejos, muy lejos.

 _Continúe, más relajada. Me acerqué a Lapis y recosté mi peso sobre su cuerpo y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro_

Estrellita mía  
toda hecha de luz  
quiero que mi alma  
sea como tú.

 _-Gracias- respondió chocando su mentón con mi nuca, frotándola y acariciándola. Sin darnos cuentas nuestros ojos se encontraron y Lapis chocó su nariz contra la mía. Nos reímos un rato, sin apartarnos. Creí conveniente abrazarla y coloque mis brazos en su cuello… Ahora que estoy tomando el registro, me da vergüenza recordarlo.  
_

 _Lapis me sujetó por la cintura, sin dejar de reírnos. Me puse muy… ¿Nerviosa?  
_

 _Pero ella seguía mirándome y el color azul cielo de sus ojos se profundizó a un azul mar. Me apretó más fuerte contra su cuerpo y una leve luz empezó a surgir entre nosotras. Cerré los ojos y al abrirlos nuevamente, sentí otro ser dentro de mí. Que estaba tan confuso y dudoso como yo. Aterrada. Pero, más allá de aquellos sentimientos, ninguna deseaba separarse. Porque todo se sentía tan cálido así, cercano al hogar. Completa. Como si toda mi vida me hubiera faltado una pieza del rompecabezas. Y al comprender que podía ser ella y Lapis al ver que era yo, que quizás estábamos fusionadas. Fue como, como una… Sorpresa, un gran balde de agua fría. Me asusté porque nunca había sentido algo así y volví a cerrar los ojos. Y al despertar, cada una estaba por su lado como al inicio. Ya no éramos una sino dos  
_

 _-¿Peridot, estas bien?- me pregunto Lapis muy preocupada. Yo estaba echada en el suelo y ella, sentada al lado mío  
_

 _-S-sí, pero… Pero tengo algo de sueño. Hablamos mañana  
_

 _-¡Pe - pero, Peridot!- me gritó mientras yo huía al granero, lo mas común y sin cambios, y….  
_

 _ **Huí como un cobarde  
Fuera Peridot"  
**_ _  
_

* * *

 **Muy bien mis amores, mi primer Lapidot y fic de SU, espero y les guste.**

 **Sé que las fusiones se dan a través del baile, oh bueno… Todas las que hemos visto han sido así. Pero quería hacer algo diferente y cortito, espero que les haya y dejado con un dulce sabor al paladar**

 **La canción que canta Peridot es una canción de cuna.**

 **De verdad me encanta este par y me sentí destruida cuando Lapis huyó pero me dio risa que quería llevarse a nuestra Dorito Kawai**

 **Me pregunto qué pasará con Jasper, ojala se redima**

 **Y aunque adoro el Lapidot, no me molesta Amatista x Peridot. Aunque aun así prefiero el Lapidot, bebé, estas dos mandan!**

 **No estoy segura si quedó muy vacío el final… Si necesita otro capítulo de cierre, ya que tampoco quería darle de larga al asunto. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?**

 **Bueno, igual, muchas gracias por pasarse por aquí. ¡Os quiero!**

 **Y espero les haya encantado como a mí escribirlo**

 **Denle favorito o sino el Capitán Lars irá tras de ustedes :P Muajajja**


End file.
